


Hunky Dory

by Argyle



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle/pseuds/Argyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that he'd admit it, but Chris likes getting in to work early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunky Dory

Not that he'd admit it, but Chris likes getting in to work early.

The coffee's fresher. The miserable canteen eggs are less miserable. And there's something nice about the way the light trickles down the CID walls, though the windows themselves probably haven't been scrubbed for a decade -- it's soft, like light in a church.

Besides, the first fag of the day tastes better at his desk, and so does the second, even when in-between Chris realizes he's on the receiving end of a very potent scowl.

"Hey, Boss," he says, his voice every bit as chipper as he feels. "You been here all night?"

Sam-- Well, Sam grimaces. That's definitely the word for it. "No," he says. And then: "Not exactly. Just since midnight."

"You got insomnia?"

"No."

"'Cause I heard of a bloke who didn't sleep for three months. D'you want to know what happened to him?"

"Not really, Chris."

"The thing is, Boss. He _died_."

"Don't worry. The universe wouldn't grant me that kind of mercy."

"Oh," says Chris. He stubs out his dogend. "Well, how 'bout some coffee, then?"

Chris likes that, too: the relief in the boss' face when Chris heads back to the canteen, even when half the cup spills on Chris' hands and Ray catches him wiping the evidence on his trousers. Even when the boss doesn't drink the coffee Chris brings him, but still thanks him for it every time.


End file.
